Stay Beautiful
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan reflects about graduation, and his future with Haylie: if is one.


**Author's Note: So, here is it, guys: Stay Beautiful, supported by the wonderful couple, Rylie. Ryan reflects about graduation, and his future with Haylie. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Yearbook Signing**

Graduation.

Every senior looked forward to it, as a way to end high school forever, or they would tremble at the thought of it, never wanting to leave the school that somewhat became their home for their last four years of school.

As for Ryan Evans: he was one of the people that never wanted to leave.

His friends were excited because they got to stay together for college: they planned to go to the community college.

Ryan wondered why Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, two of the smartest girls he knew, wanted to attend at the community college instead of Yale or Princeton, where he knew their smarts would come into good use.

But, he figured that since you were in love, the college you went to didn't matter.

Zeke Baylor was heading off France two days after school gets out: after all this time, he was noticed for his excellent cooking skills.

Ryan and Sharpay were heading off Sherwood Oaks, a private acting school in New Mexico, and Sharpay was terribly excited to go, and it was just a few miles from the community college, so they could see their Wildcats whenever they wanted.

And then that only left Haylie Anderson, Ryan's girlfriend.

She never spoke of her after school plans, yet Ryan knew she wanted to do something children: baby-sitting Lilly Jacobs made her realize she was perfect for any job that center around that area.

"Just tell Haylie you want her to come with us, brother." Sharpay said as they were sitting in homeroom.

Ryan looked over at Haylie, who was talking to Gabriella, and was signing the brunette's yearbook as well.

"I can't. What if she wants to stay here? I can live with that." Ryan explained, and Sharpay looked at him.

"You know as well I do that you want her to come with us. You will crumble if she's not at your side. You will not make a single minute on campus if she wasn't there." Sharpay pointed out, and Ryan frowned at her.

"As you may have not noticed, but I'll support my girlfriend fully about where she goes. I'm not that thick-headed."

Ryan looked at her as Sharpay gave him one of her many smiles.

"Brother, brother. I know guys like you. You couldn't last a second without Haylie. That's how much you'll miss her if you ever depart from her."

The only way Haylie would ever go with Ryan and Sharpay to Sherwood Oaks is that if they had a children's program of some kind.

"I would like it if she came with us, but I'd have her make up her own mind."

"You would try to convince her, Ryan. That's what you try to do." 

Actually, that's what he _always _tried to do: talk her into going to Sherwood, and assuring her that they do, infact, have a children's program that's just right for her.

"Hey, guys!"

Ryan and Sharpay looked up to see Haylie smiling at them.

"Hey, Haylie." Ryan said as she gave the twins a hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you guys talking about?" the curly-haired girl asked, and Sharpay smirked as Ryan gave her a half-smile.

"Um...colleges. Sherwood Oaks." he replied, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. That must be very exciting." 

Of course, it'd be exciting for Sharpay, but not for Ryan.

Not unless if Haylie was beside him.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to sign my yearbook?"

Sharpay was the first one to grab the yearbook out of the small girl's hands.

"Oh, most definately! I'll give it to Ryan, and then he can sign it, and then he can give it back to you."

"That sounds fair. But, I better get back to my seat."

As Sharpay scribbled in Haylie's yearbook (they were best friends, after all), Ryan meddled with his thoughts.

People always said that college was the time for a fresh start, but Ryan wanted to start fresh with Haylie: at a new school where no one knew about the scandals and crimes that went on the East High hallways, the fights that broke out because some deranged lover thought that you stole their "supposed" other.

"Here you go, brother."

Ryan looked down at the yearbook, and he smiled as he opened it up to the autograph page.

Signatures of the Wildcats jumped out at him: Troy Bolton's, Chad Danforth's, Taylor McKessie's, Kelsi Nielsen's, Zeke Baylor's, Jason Cross', Gabriella Montez's, and of course Sharpay's.

He wasn't surprised to see a few of the teacher's signatures as well, because he knew that she was comfortable around a few of them, including a certain Ms. Darbus.

Now she just needed Ryan's, and the yearbook should be complete.

But, what to write?

Alot of his signatures contained the ever popular, "Don't Change" message, or "Have a good summer!".

What went in Haylie's yearbook had to be special, and not just some old over-used message you'd see every year.

When he found room beside Gabriella's (Sharpay's signature was the longest, and it was hard to find room next to hers) signature, he started to write.

_Dear Haylie,_

_As some Taylor Swift songs go, here's always a piece of advice that you really have to follow. For instance, Our Song gives you the advice about how you should kiss a person, or in Picture To Burn, the advice there is how to get revenge. But, my personal favorite is Stay Beautiful, and I think that is the most wonderful advice you should consider._

_So, stay beautiful, and I hope you see you next year, if not this summer._

_I love you lots,_

_Ryan Evans_

He returned the yearbook during the passing of last hour, and Haylie smiled as she looked inside, and to Ryan's surprise, she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Haylie shook her head as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much...including you."

Ryan smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Then why don't you come with me and Sharpay to Sherwood? That way you'd know atleast a few people."

"I could, but--"

Ryan waited for her to contuine, but she never did.

Was she afraid of leaving her mother?

Ever since MacKenize moved out, Haylie was the only other daughter Mrs. Anderson had left.

"If your scared about leaving your mother behind, it's okay. You can stay at the community college if you want."

Like he mentioned before: he didn't care where Haylie went as along as she was happy.

"If I ever did that, you'd miss me too much."

Oh, so she knew about his secret?

"I would, but I want you to be happy about where you are going."

Haylie shook her head, and she smiled at him.

"Do you really want me to go to Sherwood Oaks with you guys?"

"It's your choice, not mine and Sharpay's. If you want to go to Sherwood, that's just fine with me. If you want to stay here, that's fine also. I'm not asking you make up your mind right now."

The warning bell rang, and the two students went off in different directions.

Ryan would understand if she wanted to stick around with the Wildcats, because that would he would do if he was in her shoes.

He'd would also like it if she'd consider Sherwood Oaks as well.

But, whatever she chose as a school, Ryan will always be right behind her, no matter if they would be together or not.

Because that's what a boyfriend did: support you no matter what.


End file.
